Aufbruch in die neue Welt
Das offizielle Abenteuer Aufbruch in die neue Welt von Hadmar Wieser wurde im Schwertmeister Set 1 veröffentlicht. Es wandte sich an erfahrene aventurische Helden jenseits der 15. Stufe. Der Autor hat sich bemüht, für die Welt der Schwertmeister wichtige Sachverhalte im grau unterlegte Kästchen zu schreiben, so daß der Spielleiter sie schneller auffinden kann. In der Vorgeschichte wird dargelegt, daß es neben den Zwölfen auch noch andere Götter gab (was 1987 eine neue Information war) und daß die verschiedenen Gruppen von Göttern sich regelrecht bekriegten. Eine Aktion dieses Krieges nun war es von den Zwölfgöttern, eine Gruppe aufrechter Streiter in das Gebiet der Konkurenten einzuschleusen und dieses auf diese Weise zurückzugewinnen - ohne zunächst großartig aufzufallen und vor allem natürlich, ohne, daß die Helden als Schachfiguren dieses Krieges davon etwas ahnten. Und so beginnt das Abenteuer für die Helden mit dem Fund einer Schatzkarte. Sie weist auf einen Vulkan auf einer Insel im Meer der sieben Winde hin, auf dessen Grund der Schmiedegott Ingerimm all die Stücke wirft, die ihm 'nicht gelungen' sind - für sterbliche eine wahre Fundgrube. Andere Vorzeichen (die der Spielleiter in die Abentuer der Gruppe einflechten sollte) deuten auf große Veränderungen hin. Und so machen die Helden ihren Besitz zu Geld, decken sich mit allen Notwendigkeiten für eine große Expidition ein, kaufen ein Schiff (im Abenteuer eine Art besseres Thorwalerschiff) und brechen auf. Noch in Küstengewässern werden die Helden und ihr Schiff von einem Sklavenjäger gestellt. Es kommt zur ersten Benutzung der neuen Kampfregeln, als ein Schaukampf Mann-gegen-Mann über das Schicksal beider Manschaften entscheiden soll. Die Helden sollten eigentlich gewinnen, denn die Gegner sind doch eher schwach. Es geht weiter und mitten hinein in eine Ansammlung sich paarender Krakenmolche - der erste Kampf nach neuen Regeln gegen Nichtmenschen. Weiter auf See fällt eine siebenköpfige Hydra das Schiff an (und die Spieler sollten sich in griechischer Mythologie auskennen, sonst wird der Kampf möglichweise ihr letzter). Letztlich greift auch noch ein Seeungeheuer das Schiff an und hier kann nur individueller Einsatz die Rettung bringen. Schließlich erreicht man die gesuchte Insel und geht an Land. Die Helden trennen sich von der Mannschaft ihres Schiffes und müssen sich nun (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) duch den Dschungel schlagen, um zum Vulkan - dem Eingang zum Schatzhort - zu kommen. Dieser läßt sich recht leicht besteigen. Der Abstieg auf der Innenseite ist da schon schwieriger. Da bietet es sich an, daß den Helden einige übermenschengroße, kulturschaffende Vögel ihre Hilfe anbieten - wenn diese für sie nur einen gefährlichen Drachen erlegen. Und so kommt es zum ersten Luftkampf der bisherigen DSA Geschichte. Unten angekommen stehen die Helden vor einem neuen Problem: die Schätze Ingerimms liegen in der Lava. Aber auch hier hält das Schicksal eine Lösung bereit: die Lavamenschen (eigentlich hätte "Basaltmenschen" sie besser beschrieben), die hier leben und die eine Möglichkeit haben, die Helden gegen die Hitze zu schützen, indem sie sie "backen". Dabei gehen leider auch einige Ausrüstungsstücke der Helden verloren (besonders betroffen sind Tränke und all Kleinodien, die der Meister loswerden will ...). So präpariert geht es hinab, in das magische Schloß des Feuers. Hier erleben die Helden unzählige Wunder (die leider nicht besonders ausführlich dargestellt sind) und vergessen darüber die Zeit. Und so ist ihnen der Rückweg abgeschnitten und es bleibt nur die Flucht nach vorne durch, einen geheimnisvollen Spiegel, den ein Held aus seinen vorabenteuerlichen Träumen wiedererkennt. Die Gruppe gelangt in ein Höhle, wo sie - von Sumus Kraft unbeeinflußt - in der Mitte schweben und sich nur mühsam 'zur Decke' hocharbeiten können. Dort angekommen können sie auf der anderen Seite schnell eine Höhle verlassen und finden sich abermals am Boden eines Vulkans. Über ihnen ist eine seltsame Sonne. Definitiv nicht das aventurische Praiosmal. Diese Sonne wechselt ihre Position nicht, dafür aber ihre Farbe. Diesmal gibt es für die Helden keine Möglichkeit, den Aufstieg abzukürzen - und so wird es vermutlich eine der schwierigsten Besteigungen, die ein Aventurier jemals bewältigt hat. Oben angekommen stellen die Helden fest, daß sie sich auf eine großen Insel befinden, und der Abstieg erweist sich als deutlich einfacher. Nach kurzer Wegstrecke kommen die Helden an ein Dorf, das weitreichend von Feldern umgeben ist. Die Bewohner sehen fremdartig aus und sprechen eine fremde Sprache. Die Helden können beobachten, wie ein hochgerüsteter Reiter auf einem riesigen Käfer das Dorf erreicht. Er scheint den Dörflern ziemliche Ehrfurcht zu gebieten, den in seiner Gegenwart sind diese äußerst unterwürfig. Der Reiter speist vom Feinsten und verschwindet mit einer jungen Dorfschönheit in einer Hütte. Sobald die Helden sich zu erkennen geben versucht der Fremde, sie festzunehmen. Da die Helden sich dies nicht gefallen lassen werden, kommt es zum Kampf, den der einzelne Reiter sicher früher oder später verlieren wird - und sich (seiner Kultur entsprechend) mit einem Aufrschrei in das Schwert seines Gegners stürzen wird. Dadurch erbeuten die Helden seine Schwarze Klinge, ein nicht unbedeutendes Artefakt. Die ehedem vom Reiter drangsalierte Dorfbevölkerung ist aber nicht so dankbar, wie man erwarten könnte. Sie hatte den Reiter, der eigentlich ein "Richter" des Inselherren ist, gerufen, um gegen ein das Dorf bedrohendes Monster zu kämpfen. Kurze Zeit später werden auch die Helden so bewirtet, wie vorher der Reiter. Bald darauf steigt die Spannung im Dorf merklich an und die Kinder bereiten die Helden auf das vor, was kommt: "Rak-sha-sa". Ein ogergroßes Ungetüm mit zwei Köpfen und 8 Armen sucht das Dorf heim. Natürlich ist es an den Helden, es zu besiegen - und dank ihrer Übermacht sollte dies auch gelingen. Daraufhin werden die Helden weiterhin königlich bewirtet, obwohl die Bauern eher schmächtig wirken. Nach wenigen Tagen kommt eine Gruppe mit 18 Recken, die allesamt den Helden in kaum etwas nachstehen, wiederum angeführt von einem Reiter. Sie nehmen die Helden mit. Eine verständigung ist immer noch nicht möglich. Hier endet das Abenteuer. Als Anhang werden vier der tharuntypischen Monster vorgestellt. Als kurzen Hinweis für die Zeit bis zum nächsten Abenteuer wird vorgeschlagen, daß die Helden sich um verwunschenen Dörfer und Untote kümmern sollen, aber eine Verständigung mit den Tharunern erstmal unmöglich bleibt. Kategorie:Publikationen Kategorie:Offizielle Publikationen Kategorie:Abenteuer